SM082
ジャリボーイ・ジャリガール | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=藤咲淳一 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=飯島正勝 | directorn=1 | director=中村近世 | artn=3 | art=田之上慎 | art2=小林ゆかり | art3=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=SM081-SM090 | footnotes=* * Closed * * }} All They Want to Do is Dance Dance! (Japanese: ダンスダンスで進化せんか？ Dance Dance in Evolution?) is the 82nd episode of the , and the 1,021st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 19, 2018, in New Zealand on October 26, 2018, in Canada on November 24, 2018, and in the United States on December 8, 2018. Blurb Professor Kukui has a new assignment for his class: teaching their Pokémon to dance! The students have lots of ideas—and varying degrees of success. While Mallow and Steenee are learning the traditional Alola Hula from Anela in the market, Team Rocket spies on them and makes a plan to crash the performance. Sure enough, the villains strike, trapping everyone else in a pair of cages. But Steenee eludes capture and springs into action, leaping to the top of one cage and stomping with all its might—until it evolves into Tsareena, whose stronger legs make quick work of Team Rocket’s gadgets! Plot breaks into a small dance to announce that he has arranged for his students to partake in a Pokémon Dance recital. He explains that anything goes, with the main aim being to showcase a Pokémon's individuality. His students are interested by the prospect, which Kukui explains will occur in three days. Later in Hau'oli City, relishes in their thriving honey-flavored donut van business. Jessie looks forward to a menu expansion and hopes to advertise the business through a singing-dancing commercial, while James notes that the money made will impress the . Team Rocket lowers their heads to hide themselves as runs past them while chasing after . Mallow soon catches up to her Pokémon who has wandered into Anela's stall again. Anela happily greets Steenee and gives her a Pecha Berry. Mallow apologizes and thanks Anela for the gift. Steenee spins around to thank Anela, who then informs Mallow that Steenee just communicated in Alola , an ancient Alolan dance. To demonstrate, Anela sends out Dori-chan, her Pa'u Style . Mallow and Steenee soon follow Dori-chan's swaying movements, pulling in a crowd. The scene also captures Jessie's attention, and James, reading from his book, adds that a Pa'u Style Oricorio's dance increases its powers. The crowd claps as Steenee and Dori-chan soon finish their street performance. Mallow is enthusiastic, and plans to have Steenee perform the Alola Hula at the upcoming Pokémon Dance presentation. The pair thanks Anela for sharing the dance with them, and they continue their shopping trip. Team Rocket eavesdrops on the conversation and soon set their sights on stealing the school students' Pokemon during the Pokémon Dance presentation. At the Pokémon School, the students are in the midst of practice. Kukui commends 's tap routine, and suggests she could add a few moves to the performance. While 's water balloon dance with her is only half-done, intends to enter both of his Pokemon and is busy typing something into his computer. is accidentally set alight by 's fire twirling, but Popplio's manages to extinguish the flames. Kukui's attention turns to , who showcases his Pokémon leaping into a totem pole formation. Unfortunately, collapses under everyone's weight, while Kukui is puzzled by the display. Meanwhile, Mallow and Steenee continue to practice their Alola Hula. Later at Aina's Kitchen, Mallow's father walks into the kitchen to see Steenee performing the Alola Hula. Mallow explains that it is for her Pokémon Dance project, so Abe offers to take over from the dishes duty to allow his daughter to concentrate. Mallow thanks him, and gives Steenee a cookie as a reward for her hard work. Meanwhile, Team Rocket have broken into the school overnight to set up their plot to steal all of the students' Pokémon. The day of the Pokémon Dance performances has arrived. Kukui asks if everyone is ready before presenting the group with the master of Alola Hula, none other than Dori-chan and Anela. Ash is surprised to see the fruit market woman, but he and his classmates are impressed by her Alola Hula performance. Kukui thanks her, while she tells the class to put their feelings into their dances. Lillie and Snowy are the first to perform. Snowy starts off by using to make a ring of ice, then skating around it while spinning to showcase its elemental typing. To finish off, Snowy performs a backflip to return to its starting position. Lillie curtsies while the crowd applaud the routine. Next is Lana, Popplio, along with her sisters Harper and Sarah. Popplio makes two balloons and the twins rush inside them. Lana then has Popplio bounce onto the water balloons, which causes them to burst. Next up, Kiawe and Marowak perform a synchronized fire twirling display, which starts out confidently. However, the pair decide to quicken their paces, and Marowak again ignites Kiawe. Lana has Popplio put out the flames with its Bubble Beam, while Kukui reiterates his earlier fire hazard warning. Sophocles is next, and his arrives in its Charjabug racecar. At his command, the vehicle transforms into a robot, with Charjabug as the body and jumping in as the head. The amazing technological display impresses the crowd, but Kukui wonders when the dancing component will begin. Sophocles apologizes and admits that he didn't have the time to program those settings. Just as Ash is ready to perform, the lights flick off. Two spotlights reappear, one with a silhouette for the students to stand under and the other with a Poké Ball one for their Pokémon. Thinking it is another guest appearance, everyone, except for Steenee, who is too busy practicing her dancing in the background to notice, follow the voice over's instructions and walk into their respective frames. Team Rocket, dressed in cabaret costume, performs a classical musical number to announces their arrival before ditching their disguises. The students are immediately angered by the trio's presence, but Meowth silences their quarrels. With a press of a button, Kukui, Anela and the students find themselves caged and separated from their now-trapped Pokémon. As Team Rocket's scheme is going off without a hitch, Jessie laughs and looks forward to creating a dancing troupe. However, their boasts are soon interrupted by Steenee, who goes on to tackle the bars of the Trainers' cage with her sepals. James and Meowth are impressed that their captives managed to find a flaw in their plan, but Jessie scolds them. Meowth clicks another remote button, and the school's basketball hoop is sent out and restrains Steenee. Team Rocket goes back to boasting about their plan, but Meowth inadvertently ends up giving away the fact that the cages are really fragile on the top. Hearing this, Mallow immediately orders Steenee to attack the said weak points. Jessie and James glare at Meowth for his incompetence and send him out to capture Steenee. At Lillie's command, Snowy uses Powder Snow on the floor, sending Meowth sliding into a wall. Steenee unleashes a fury of kicks on the cage's top, which steadily glows and Kukui realizes that she is trying to learn . In a sparkling pink light, Steenee evolves into a . provides information on the new Pokémon, which notes that Tsareena uses its powerful legs against its enemies. As if to demonstrate this, Meowth is suddenly pinned by Tsareena's leg. At Mallow's command, she performs a , and Meowth is sent flying into a basketball net. Tsareena unleashes several powerful kicks at the cage seals, breaking them and freeing everyone. Team Rocket finds themselves outnumbered, but fortunately for them, emerges in time to rescue them from defeat. Everyone congratulates Tsareena on its evolution and Kukui announces that they should all perform Tsareena's Pokémon Dance. With a flick of its hair, Tsareena's instantly attracts . Tsareena smacks Rowlet into the air, followed by a kick. The series of attacks causes Rowlet to gain enough momentum and it performs a "Rowlaunch", which bowls Ash over. Major events * 's learns , evolves into , and learns . Debuts Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Harper and Sarah * Abe * Anela * Citizens Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; evolves) * ( ; newly evolved; debut) * (Anela's; Dori-chan; ) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * ( ) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * Poké Problem: What kind of strange lesson took place in today's episode? ** Host: ** Choices: PokéChorus, PokéMarathon, Pokémon Dance, and PokéPommel Horse ** Answer: Pokémon Dance * The episode's Japanese title may be a reference to the music exercise game . * Future Connection is used as an insert song when evolves. * The ending animation is updated to include Mallow's Tsareena. * Ash's Pikachu, , , Mallow, , , and narrate the preview for the next episode. * Despite Anela having made her debut appearance in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, 78 episodes ago, this is the first time when her name is mentioned. Similarly, Meowth mentions that he had never heard of her name before. * The dress that Anela wears during the Pokémon Dance class is similar to the dresses worn by Alolan s in the . Her dialogue also implies that she used to be one when she was younger. * Similar to A Seasoned Search!, this episode features an evolution of Mallow's Pokémon, said Pokémon learning two new moves, and the anime debut of an form. * Steenee's evolution occurs under somewhat similar circumstances as her evolution from Bounsweet, with her being the only individual present not captured by and her evolving in order to save the others. * During 's reveal, Meowth quotes part of Polka O Dolka. * This episode was the first to air in Japan after the theatrical release of The Power of Us. * The episode's English dub title may be a reference to the song by . Errors Dub edits * When Tsareena s on after evolving, the movement of her leg is frozen in place in the dub. However, the sound effect of the leg moving remains unedited. In other languages |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |he= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= }} 082 Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Kinsei Nakamura Category:Episodes animated by Shin Tanoue Category:Episodes animated by Yukari Kobayashi Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which an Ultra Beast appears Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes which aired in New Zealand before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Das große Tanzvergnügen! es:EP1025 fr:SL082 it:SM082 ja:SM編第82話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第82集